


Hope is a knife/希望如刀

by shunziqing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of previous sexual abuse, physical violence, self-hate, threat of sexual abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵有两个狱卒，一个叫Steve Rogers，一个叫James Buchanan Barnes。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is a knife/希望如刀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope is a knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614566) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



> 译注：这文是HE，但不是个舒心治愈的文。

 

他醒来的时候嘴里干得好像满是尘土，喉咙疼痛，好像被人狠狠地扼住过。他又尖叫了。有时候尖叫就起到尖叫应有的作用，有时候它能停止恐惧。有时候它能在梦境被鲜血和内脏占领之前将他唤醒。有时候，就像昨晚，它不能，梦境就像一片海，充满了死人和将死之人，充满了祈求仁慈和死亡的声音。在这样的早晨，从汗湿的被单中爬出来，他犹豫着是否应该彻底放弃睡眠。

他将脚划过光滑的水泥地板。感觉底下是温热的。有时候脚底是他全身唯一暖和的地方。他走到窗边，向外望去。城市在晨曦前的微光中是灰色的，像绘制的舞台背景一样虚假，像一页漫画一样平平的躺着，所有阴影都被吸走。这是关押着冬兵的一个体面的监狱。在这个监狱里他可以躺在自己的床上尖叫直到喉咙流血也不会打扰到任何人。这里甚至附带完美的施刑者：James Buchanan Barnes。一个有良心的人。而他所残存的意识刚好强大到能让冬兵为自己所做的付出代价。每个夜晚。一次又一次，直到凌晨四点钟，他却害怕再次入睡，但如果不闭上眼睛他想他就会死去。可当他真的闭上眼，Barnes中士就会在那里等他，带着做好的幻灯片和痛楚，而冬兵唯一能做的就是尖叫直到自己醒来。

“早上好，先生。”这座房子的声音说道。因为他在未来，现在房子都会说话了。而且它们还会偷听。哦它们当然偷听。这就是为什么总是眼神悲伤的Banner博士知道尖叫的事。这就是为什么他会送给冬兵一小袋汽泡纸包着的药片，它们能让尖叫停止，使他镇静下来，让他觉得自己飘在半空，一切还好。冬兵掌控白天，Barnes则统治夜晚，Barnes不允许他服用那些药片。起码直到他还清血债，还清他所亏欠的那无数伤者与亡灵、被从父母怀中夺走的孩子和被从孩子那里偷走的父母，还有那些空棺，和林中凸起的坟墓。

他必须忍受。他无法完成任务，所以冬兵只能依照自己的训练行事。他停下一切。停止思考，停止行动。等待命令。他花数小时的时间站在窗边，只是向下看着城市的道路，车辆像动脉中的血液一样流动，长长的影子变短，旋转，再变长变淡直到消失。他的体重像水一样蒸发，在摄入卡路里不足的时候饥饿的代谢系统贪婪地饕食着筋腱与肌肉。也许冬兵到底还是能逃出Barnes的魔掌的。也许那只是时间问题。

“先生，”Jarvis再次用他高效无感情的声音说道，“Steve Rogers在门外，他想要见您。”

这是他这监牢的一个特色。他们允许他选择客人，甚至能拒绝访客。几乎好像他不是个囚犯，这只是个他暂住的某种私人会所。只除了，当然，他不能离开，那不安全。没人费力指明会是谁不安全，但那不重要。他在这里也不安全，因为有Barnes在他脑子里，让他为自己所做的一切还债。

“我可以让他进来么，先生？”

“不。”他说。

门还是叹息了一声打开了。因为这是未来，房子可以无视他。

他向外望去，望向城市另一边缓慢流淌的褐色河水。他想，这世上所有的水都无法洗净自己手上的鲜血。他想，Barnes再也不会让他睡觉，神盾永远也不会放他出去，他想着，如果再没有人来拯救他，他就会死在这里。夜晚对Barnes来说已经不够，现在他已经开始侵占白天。

“我给你拿了些吃的。”

那是Steve Rogers的声音。像鱼钩一样牵动他，冬兵和Barnes都对他有所反应。冬兵想要让他永远闭嘴，而Barnes却想转身跪地，祈求赦免。可冬兵知道在这世上仁慈并不存在，他知道怜悯比死亡更糟糕，他知道希望是他们用来伤害你的一把刀。在白昼里，至少是现在，冬兵仍然掌控着这具身体。他没有转身，他无视James Buchanan Barnes的叫喊哭泣和祈求。他呆着没动。

碗碟在被放在精致的大理石台面上时发出碰撞的脆响。

“这里有咖啡，”Steve说，“你还是喜欢黑的么？如果你想要牛奶我可以去拿点。”

“我告诉Jarvis不要让你进来。”

“我的权限高过Jarvis。”

这是个监牢。当然，他们都表现得彬彬有礼，但监牢就是监牢。刑罚就是刑罚。Barnes在他脑子里面大叫大闹，不被放出就用噩梦来威胁。如果冬兵能给他一拳让他闭嘴的话他不会犹豫。

“培根和鸡蛋，”Steve说，“来吧，吃点东西。”

盘里的培根闻起来像死人烧焦的肉，鸡蛋像无烟火药。

“Bucky。”Steve说道，而冬兵能感觉到他在接近，Steve Rogers在向他走来，对于他这样一个大个子来说让人难以置信地悄无声息。冬兵想着这个，听着衣服摩擦和皮肉黏在温暖的水泥地上的声音，等待着承受攻击，他分心了。这也是为什么Barnes能偷送出一条信息。

“我出不去。”他悄声低语。脱口而出。就在 _大白天_ 。他咬紧下颌。

“从哪儿出去，Buck？”Steve的声音很近，就在身后，他不喜欢有人在他背后。他不想要Steve Rogers离他这么近。一击之遥。杀死他轻而易举。太近了。他的心跳在耳中像咆哮的引擎一样。他的头痛如火烧。“你可以告诉我，我在听。”

冬兵紧闭双唇。让Barnes叫他的去吧。他活该。

那天夜里，Barnes得到了他的复仇。凌晨时分，就在这世界最不真实的时刻，冬兵发现自己躺在温热的水泥地上。他半藏在床底，在疲惫而断断续续的昏睡之间，他想到Banner博士给他的那些药片，那些药片可以将这一切都带走。也许只需一时。也许他只需要一点时间重启。也许那足够让他清空意识。足够把Barnes塞回笼子里。但他太累了而Barnes仍掌控一切。他得要醒来。他知道再这样下去身体将无法负荷。

他听到Steve Rogers踩在水泥地上柔软的脚步声。又是赤足。Steve走进客厅里，冬兵白天会呆在那儿，往下盯着这座永不停息的城市，像一颗跳动的心脏、一副不停呼吸的肺，想着为什么有的东西就是该死的时候不死。那双脚绕过厨房里宽大的流理台，进入浴室，然后不可避免地，来到这里。

他在床的另一头，离门远的那头。他能在Steve看到自己前就看到那双赤足。

“Bucky，你在吗？”

Barnes在敲打他脑海中的墙壁，冬兵必须锁好每一道门。但那不容易，因为冬兵太累了。另一条消息差点泄露出来，他将将把它堵在喉咙里，把它搅乱成一种无意义的声音，像动物的哀鸣，没有内容，没有价值。这是他唯一能做的。他需要尽快重新校对，他需要回到某个安全的地方。他需要洗清大脑。他需要关机。Barnes越来越强大了。

赤足。脚趾甲整齐地修剪过。靴子不太合脚的地方长着小小的茧子。

“Buck？”

Steve站在他上方，往下看着他而这太不妙了。James Buchanan Barnes在下坠。世界从他身下消失，他开始下坠。但这次Steve Rogers抓住了他的手。这次他并未向死亡屈服然后却惊恐地发现自己活了下来。这次Steve和他一起落下，跪在地上，然后他们就都躺在温热的水泥地上，Barnes喘息着，抓住那副到现在依然——永远都依然——显得过于宽阔的肩膀。

“别放手。”他说，Barnes说，而冬兵只想把他扯回来丢下去，让他继续坠落。

“我抓住你了，”Steve悄声说，“我这次抓住你了，一切都会没事的。”

希望是捅进他胸骨下方的一把利刃。希望将他肺里的空气吸走，让他无法发出声音。希望是狂风暴雨，让他颤抖，直到牙齿相击，直到Steve让Jarvis去叫Banner博士，然后那个眼神悲伤的博士给他打了一针。希望是别人用来对付你的东西。希望是唯一一个维持那混蛋Barnes生命的东西。疼痛能杀死希望。冬兵只需要制造足够多的疼痛。

 

接下来的几天里，他们又给他打了三针，这周就像他预想的那样度过了，在一片药品造成的模糊中。但他们并没清洗他的记忆，冬兵在仍清醒的时刻意识到Barnes就要逃出牢笼。Barnes是个有良心的人，而当他自由后，不会有什么好事发生。

 

打了镇定剂以后，他不那么像是个囚犯了，而更像是只宠物。早上，Steve拉他起床，扶他到沙发上。晚上，Steve把他抱回床上，和他睡在一起。这有点像是旧日时光，只除了现在他是被抱着的那个。也许他才是总生病的那个。也许总是Steve在照看他。他无法相信，曾经，这具破损的身体和残缺不全的记忆对世界做出过任何贡献。

这就是那样一个夜晚。他们一起躺在床上，Banner博士给他的药感觉起来像热牛奶和温水浴，Steve的手臂勾着他的胯骨，像条腰带一样。就在他快要睡着的时候，他听到Barnes说 _Stevie_ ，然后感觉到Steve身上的每一块肌肉都紧绷起来。

“怎么了，伙计？”Steve的话几乎轻不可闻，就像他不知道这只是他的梦呓还是真的在发生一样。

“你一点儿也没变。”

一道柔软的呼气吹在他的后颈。他不用看到Steve的微笑，更像是听到的。操他的Barnes， _操他的_ ，在换岗的时候偷跑出来。冬兵再次将自己拉到意识表面。用更多哨兵执勤，防止Barnes再次接近门边。

“我好想你。”Steve说。他动了动，嘴唇碰触到冬兵的脖子。

他知道接下来会发生的事，他知道接下来必然会发生的事。他曾是扣在扳机上的一根手指，踩在喉咙上的脚，他曾是一张嘴，一个屁股，一片被抓坏烧伤划花的后背。他曾是那被扼住的喉咙，被蒙蔽的眼，被殴打的血肉。当有嘴唇碰触你喉咙上柔软的皮肉，却没被咬断气管时，这就是接下来会发生的事。疼痛。

冬兵并不在意，是Barnes在惊慌失措。是Barnes记得痛苦，是他仍然能感觉到耻辱。是Barnes被回忆诅咒着，仍然总是希望这能很快结束，或是希望这不会太痛，Barnes才是每次都被他们击垮的那个。起码现在他不那么吵了，不是么？现在他不会再试图溜出哨兵的防线。现在他不能再用溺毙他的噩梦和潮水般的罪恶感威胁冬兵了。现在他安静而充满恐惧。那很好。

他将胯骨向后顶去，Steve发出一声对于他这么大个子的人来说过于微小的声音。他再次向后挤去，突然间能感觉到后面那条裤子里有个加州那么大的勃起。

冬兵得意地笑，抓着Barnes的头发拖行，任凭那人崩溃的嚎叫。他用力向后磨蹭，以眼还眼，以暴制暴。Barnes理应为试图逃跑付出代价。他就应该破碎就应该流血。

“等你好一点了。”Steve轻声说。

“你应该现在做，”冬兵告诉他，“在我能反抗之前。”

Steve像被烫伤一样退缩。他移开身子。他下床走到客厅里。但你无法从冬兵面前逃走。他起身跟随，发现Steve站在流理台前，抓着大理石台面的手指发白，他觉得恐惧又兴奋，因为这些抽屉里有刀而Steve Rogers在 _生气_ 。这也许能制造出足够的疼痛，让他清空头脑。这也许能让Barnes老实好长一阵时间。也许永远。冬兵一把抓住那军规式的短发，把Steve的头往后扯。如果他手里有刀，他能用动脉血将这里的窗户蒙住。

Steve在他掌中扭身，从他手臂下穿过，直起来的时候，手里抓着他的两只手腕。“停下。”他说。他在生气，下巴紧绷，牙齿暴露。不只是生气，他 _怒火滔天_ 。起码，这肯定会痛。

冬兵提膝撞向他腹部，听着空气被挤出的声音，但药物让他虚弱，而Steve早已预料到这招，他在撞击前就已绷紧肌肉，所以他没有向后退缩，而是坚持着不松手，直到疼痛过去。

“停下。”他重复道。没有叫喊。没有拉扯他的手腕或反击。他的声音变得轻柔，因愤怒紧绷的下颚也松弛下来。浅色的眼睛里带着怜悯。Steve Rogers想要伤害的不是冬兵，“停下。”他说。

此时此刻，希望变得愈发强烈，它像热病一样灼烧着他，Barnes又开始挣扎，比任何时候都更大声，冬兵没法在锁住他的同时对付Steve Rogers _还有_ 反抗镇静剂的作用。Barnes在敲打牢门，敲打着，把它们砸开，而冬兵实在太他妈累了，他只想要空白好让这一切停止，就是 _停止，给我他妈的停下来_ 。

“没事了，Buck。”Steve在一遍一遍地重复，“没事了。”

空洞的陈词滥调。才不会没事，永远都不会没事。 _我做不到_ ，他无声地大喊道。 _我做不到！_ 他想让Steve明白这有多痛，有 _多痛_ ，而无论现在多痛，都比不上Barnes自由后将会带来的痛苦。因为Barnes有良心，Barnes是个好人，可冬兵是一个住在Barnes皮肉下面让人恶心的杀人机器。 _我做不到！_ 他想要抽屉里的刀。他想要砸碎盘子用它们的碎片。希望像野兽一样吞食着他，而Barnes就要逃脱。 _没有疼痛我做不到！_

但是他很久没有训练了，他记不起上一次进食是什么时候了。他不像原来一样快了，Banner给他的药物还在起作用，还有这个 _见鬼的_ 美国队长不停地说着 _没事了，Buck，我抓住你了_ 一遍又一遍好像他想要Barnes回应他。然后现在Barnes _确实_ 开始回应他了，他的脸颊又湿又热，他看不见东西，他的呼吸混乱完全不适于作战。结束了，他输了。

不论他之前在叫喊着什么，他停了下来。寂静像是爆炸过后的耳鸣。Steve放开他的手臂，往后退开。“好了么？”他问道，声音微弱且犹豫，好像来自另一个时空。

他盯着这个撤退。他在颤抖。战后反应，肾上腺素和皮质醇陷入低潮。他从没同时输掉又赢得一场战斗过，没想过这甚至可行。也许这就是终结。他希望是。

Steve脸涨得通红，他的眼睛水汪汪的，“我要弄点咖啡，”他脱口而出，“你想来点么？”没等他回答，他就转身鼓弄起了咖啡机。

Barnes一动不动地站了一会儿。他的头在痛，四肢虚弱，好像他病了好久。好像他才是那个干瘦的哮喘病人。好像他才是老挨揍的那个。他看向Steve，看着那双大手不成功地试图给咖啡机插上电源，客观来讲，看着美国队长搞不定一个两相插头是件挺好笑的事。Steve除了做正确的事其他什么都不擅长。Bucky曾经就爱他这点。也许依然是。

Steve打开壁橱，拿出一袋咖啡。用稳定的双手将它们舀出来放进机器里。再把袋子放回壁橱。那里面有一盒脆饼干，而那令Barnes的嘴里突然涌出唾液。

“我饿了。”他说，用一种长久、长久以来不属于他的声音说道。

Steve转过身，瞪着他，好像他突然从哪儿变出了一把枪或者长了两个脑袋一样，因为显然这比之前发生的一切都更奇异。然后他点点头。“Jarvis，”他轻轻说，仿佛屋里有只鸟而他怕吓到它，“我们这儿需要一点早餐。你能安排一下吗？”

 

早饭送到的时候，Steve已经把他安置在了沙发里。他把一条毯子披在他肩头，在他手里塞了一杯咖啡，好像他是个事故受害者似的。敲门声响起，Steve去应门，对外面的无论什么人嘟囔了句 _不，没事_ 。他回来，把托盘放在咖啡桌上，然后就站在一边等着。Steve Rogers有时候更像是只大狗而不是人类，这就是那种时候。

Barnes看向自己的盘子，想要吃东西的欲望突然如此强烈，让他浑身都痛起来。他还是没法面对培根和煎蛋，但吐司是金黄色的涂满了黄油，在他嘴里甜蜜美味。他从没记得吃过如此可口的东西。

希望是种折磨。冷战早已结束。九头蛇被打败了。没有任务。房子会说话。然后在过去与未来之间的某刻，吐司变成了全世界最好吃的东西。所有事都发生了180度的转变。他再次看向Steve。他脸上带着一种柔软的表情，一种压抑的愉悦。他无法让自己的表情匹配他的。

“我们早就该死了。在过去。”

Steve的笑容消失，“我们确实死了。”他说。

好吧，这就是小小的Stevie Rogers。永远诚实得要命。他低头看自己的手，不想看到假肢却还是看了。金属指尖上沾着面包屑。

 _这次我抓住你了_ 。突然间，他懂得了。他意识到Steve明白。不需要询问就明白，完全清楚当他躺在地板上却又不在地板上时，当他在坠落却又没在坠落时发生了什么。他意识到他并不是唯一一个用自己的全部来记住过去，并不是唯一一个愿意用生命改变过去的人。他再次抬起头。

“会没事的。”他说，尝试着字句在嘴里的感觉。

Steve点头。脸颊上带着一个平时不会出现的酒窝。“对，”他说，“会没事的。我找回你了。”

 

【完】

 


End file.
